Faucets are devices that control a flow of liquid from a pipe or container by opening or closing an orifice in the faucet housing. Some faucets utilize spring-loaded seals, which have a faucet seat and a seal spring to keep water from running when the faucet is off. When the seals wear out, the faucet leaks and the seals and accompanying springs may need to be replaced.